


Человек с карманными часами

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон и Шерлок замечают карманные часы, когда висят над резервуаром, полным пираний.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек с карманными часами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Man with the Fobwatch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200520) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



> Перевод сделан на ФБ-15 для команды Кроссоверов.  
> Беты - Mrs N, GredAndForge

На складе стояла тишина, если не считать плеска воды и немузыкального насвистывания Мориарти. Он беспокойно теребил что-то в кармане: или симптом, или причина его нервного возбуждения. Небритый, в измятом костюме. Усталый. Загнанный. Но не грязный — пока еще нет. Раскачиваясь над резервуаром, полным пираний, Шерлок рассматривал Мориарти. У него навязчивая идея насчет воды? Может, просто совпадение. В конце концов, вода была повсюду.

— Сколько еще до того, как веревка прогорит? — спросил Мориарти. — Джон, у тебя есть часы.

— Пять минут, — ответил Джон, и одновременно с ним Шерлок произнес:

— Но у тебя же есть карманные часы.

— Эти? Они не работают, — сказал Мориарти. Он вытащил часы из кармана и, рассмеявшись, будто над собой, покрутил их в руках. — Не знаю, почему я до сих пор их не выбросил.

— Ты никогда не пытался их открыть, — сказал Шерлок. Он пропустил мимо ушей шепот Джона о «пять минут, Шерлок» и «как нам на этот раз не сдохнуть». — Эти часы носили, но они не старые, и на краю крышки нет никаких царапин. Нетронутые. Откуда ты знаешь, что они не работают?

— Знаю, — ответил Мориарти и прикусил губу. — Но…

Что-то щелкнуло, и его залило золотистым светом. Когда свет рассеялся, Мориарти выглядел собраннее. И дело было не в том, что изможденность сошла на нет. Шерлок отметил ряд изменений в манере держаться, и это подсказало, что в настоящий момент он имеет дело с другим человеком.

— Извините, а к кому я обращаюсь? — спросил Шерлок.

— Я Мастер, — ответил человек, который был раньше Мориарти. Произношение у него стало более раскатистым и твердым. Непостоянный акцент сменился слегка старомодным «дикторским» английским.

— Я не стану тебя так называть! — сказал Джон. — Шерлок, что стряслось с Мориарти? У него случился бзик на теме БДСМ?

— Нет, — отозвался Мориарти, но Шерлок перебил его:

— Часы вызвали в нем полное физиологическое и психическое изменение. Хотелось бы подольше изучить этот феномен, но, подозреваю, что преступника, который держал нас здесь, больше не существует.

— Он часть меня, — поправил Мориарти. — Стоит признаться, малая.

— Физиологическое изменение, — повторил Джон. С трудом повернувшись, Шерлок теперь в полной мере смог рассмотреть изумленное выражение его лица.

— Наш приятель Мориарти был человеком, — сказал Шерлок. — Я проверял всесторонне. Но сейчас он уже не человек.

— Это из-за двух сердец, — сказал Мориарти, улыбнувшись шире и самоуверенней. — Неопровержимая улика.

— Моя позиция не слишком удобна для наблюдений, — Шерлок кивнул в сторону балки, к которой были привязаны его ноги, — но вы дышите с меньшей частотой, и я не заметил ни одного бессознательного движения, к которым склонны люди.

— Он инопланетянин, — сказал Джон.

— Да.

— Он опустит нас?

— На самом деле мне вполне это нравится, — сказал Мориарти. — С такими ограниченными возможностями я-человек делал максимум из того, что мог. Сколько у вас осталось?

— Две минуты, — ответил Джон и вздохнул.

* * *  
Когда веревки почти догорели, на складе появился долговязый тип в твидовом пальто и галстуке-бабочке. За ним, держась за руки, следовала парочка: женщина с длинными рыжими волосами и носатый парень с мечом.

— Нашел! — воскликнул долговязый. — Что на этот раз? Опять смертельные ловушки?

— Доктор! — восхищенно произнес Мориарти. Он повернулся к незнакомцу, позволив парочке прокрасться мимо него к резервуару с пираньями.

— Не называй меня так! — сказал долговязый. Он сунул руки в карманы, но тут же вытащил их и неуклюже скрестил на груди. — Привет. Да. Я рад, что ты жив. И не рад, что ты не только не сказал мне об этом, но заодно создал преступный синдикат и убиваешь людей.

Пока парочка пыталась развязать и снять их, Джон заговорил с ними. Шерлок шикнул на него, пытаясь расслышать разговор.

— …не я. — Мориарти прижал ладони к груди туда, где, вероятно, находились его сердца. — Я решил: если это сработало, когда я бежал от Войны времени, то почему не сделать это еще раз?

— В прошлый раз ты стал милым ученым старичком, — сказал долговязый. — Мне он нравился.

— Я внес кое-какие изменения в основные параметры арки-хамелеона, — ответил Мориарти. — Не хотелось бы переживать подобное еще раз.

Веревка лопнула, и Шерлок успел ухватиться за край резервуара, ногти царапнули по скользкой и единственной точке опоры. Несколько пираний вцепились в ботинки, но Джон и парочка вытянули его и оттащили в сторону.

Мориарти вместе с долговязым обернулись. Шерлок успел заметить раздражение на лице Мориарти, прежде чем плечо Джона загородило обзор.

— Надо положить этому конец, — сказал долговязый. — Это нелепо и зло, и я отдаю себе отчет, что оба эти слова — отличные синонимы к слову «Мастер», но это должно прекратиться так или иначе.

— На стропилах снайперы, — отозвался Мориарти, — а веревок у меня еще предостаточно. Можно просто пополнить смертельную ловушку тобой и твоими спутниками.

— Нет никаких снайперов, — сказал Джон. — Они бы моментально начали стрелять, как только эти трое ворвались сюда.

— Прошу прощения, я до сих пор немного сбит с толку, — извинился Мориарти и, прежде чем кто-либо успел среагировать, выхватил из кобуры, спрятанной под пиджаком, пистолет. — Я хотел сказать: у меня пистолет и я пристрелю эту милую девушку или этого милого доктора, если вы не свяжете себя и не вернете все как было. Я еще раз зажгу огонь, и можно начать заново.

— Я не разрешаю тебе называть меня «милым», пока ты пытаешься меня убить! — недовольно произнес долговязый.

— Я имел в виду доктора Ватсона, — сказал Мориарти. — Хотелось провести параллель об уязвимости миньонов.

— Ох, — отозвался долговязый. Он обернулся, бросил взгляд на Джона и повернулся обратно. — Никого не называй «милым».

— Хватит спорить, а то он случайно подстрелит Эми, — сказал парень с мечом. Он аккуратно положил оружие на пол и подобрал веревку.

* * *  
— Извините за моего заклятого врага, — сказал долговязый. В отличие от Мориарти, он казался изрядным непоседой, так что дергался на веревке туда-сюда, раскачиваясь, как маятник, а иногда и врезаясь прямо в Шерлока. — Кстати, я Доктор, а он — Мастер. Ну ладно. Он мигом перестанет нам докучать!

— Ситуация у меня под контролем, — сказал Шерлок. Доктор качнулся назад, открывая вид на Джона и его недоверчивое выражение лица, но Шерлок не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания. Пока парень без меча — Рори — связывал его заново, Шерлок успел припрятать в руках телефон. Сейчас он набирал смс Лестрейду.

— Тебе на самом деле не нужно ничего делать, — ответил Доктор. — Мешать ему убивать людей — это почти моя работа.

— В таком случае ты халтуришь, — сказал Шерлок. — Наверное, ты слишком сентиментален.

— Сентиментален? Я? Вовсе нет!

— Ты с ним трахаешься, — сказал Шерлок. Ему не хотелось прекращать печатать, чтобы поглядеть на Доктора, и не хотелось смотреть невнимательно, чтобы испортить всю проделанную работу. Вместо этого он отвлеченно уставился в никуда. — Или трахался. Это слишком очевидно. И скучно.

— Это очень интересно и увлекательно, — ответил Доктор. — Минуточку, кстати, к тому же, мы не трахаемся!

— Погоди, что, даже в этом теле не хочешь? — отозвался Мориарти. — Кажется, этот малый был по-своему интересным и привлекательным. Может, дело в щетине? Потому что я уже планирую кое-что более стильное. Бакенбарды? Нет?

— Бакенбарды ты не умеешь, — сказал Доктор. — Вечно выстригаешь их в странные формы.

— Доктор, ты предпочитаешь только мужчин, или, может, только злобных маньяков? — Тон голоса Эми выдавал ее давнее увлечение с головой, хотя стоило признать, что следующие ее слова только подтвердили это. — Первое я еще могу тебе устроить, но на второе меня не хватит!

— Эми! — Это Рори. Он носил кольцо, Эми — нет. На пальце, там, где было кольцо, осталась белая полоса. Шерлок предположил, что она его сняла перед тем, как отправиться бродить по незнакомым местам. Практично.

— Ты говорил, если у меня получится уломать его сказать «да», ты это сделаешь!

— Но не тогда, когда нас вот-вот сожрут, — ответил Рори. — Кроме того, что конкретно ты ему устроишь?

— Нас вечно «вот-вот сожрут»! — проворчала Эми.

Шерлок уже собирался отослать смс, но остановился.

— Джон, я взял твой телефон, — прошипел он. — Где у тебя Лестрейд на быстром наборе?

— Я не настраивал быстрый набор.

— Идиот! — Шерлок нажал несколько кнопок. — «Лестрейд» или «Д.Лестрейд»?

— «Д», — ответил Джон.

— Хорошо. У скольких людей в твоей адресной книге имена начинаются с «Д»?

Составить список было делом нескольких минут, хотя и это было натуральной авантюрой — но Доктор отлично отвлекал Мориарти. Сейчас они пустились в воспоминания об их родной планете: Доктор с неуловимой тоской, Мориарти — со свежей, обновленной неприязнью. Тут началось кое-что интересное, и Шерлок на минуту отвлекся от телефона.

— Пираньи, — пропел Джон, и Шерлок отправил смс еще парочке «Д» в списке: просто на всякий случай.

* * *  
Снаружи завыли сирены. Мориарти бросил заигрывать с Доктором как раз в тот момент, когда на склад вбежал Лестрейд.

— Отлично, руки вверх! — Лестрейд махнул пистолетом, который держал наизготовку.

Мортиарти скривился, но подчинился, не сказав ни слова.

— Донован, ступай и спусти Шерлока и остальных.

Донован взобралась по лестнице и заглянула в резервуар.

— Рыба? Это что, очередная серия бондианы?

— Это я виноват, — сказал Доктор. — Познакомил его с земной поп-культурой, не зная, что он использует ее во зло.

— Ты показал злому гению фильмы о Бонде? — спросил Рори. — Интересно, и чего ты ожидал?

— Тогда он едва ли был гением, — пробормотал Доктор.

— Донован, эти рыбы убьют нас, если ты не поторопишься, — сказал Джон.

Снимая с веревки Рори, Донован забормотала долгую литанию о чокнутых придурках.

* * *

На улице сбились в кучу полицейские машины и несколько «скорых». Шерлоку досталось еще одно одеяло за то, что он был «в шоке». Он решил, что на этот раз он заслуживал этого ещё больше.

— Тюремные камеры его не удержат, — сказал за спиной Доктор. Он проводил Мориарти взглядом, когда тот нырнул в полицейскую машину. — Раньше не удерживали.

— Тогда я снова его поймаю, — сухо отозвался Шерлок.

— Может быть, я буду поблизости, — сказал Доктор. — Да. Убедиться, что Мастер не влипнет в очередные неприятности.

— Думаю, у тебя и без того есть чем заняться, — ответил Шерлок. — Займись лучше этим.

— А ты не слишком дружелюбен, — заметил Доктор. — Знаешь ли, моим врагом он стал раньше, чем твоим.

— Доктор! — вмешался Майкрофт, не дав Шерлоку ответить. Он уже несколько минут болтался в толпе, но Шерлок не обеспокоился предупредить Доктора. Когда тот подпрыгнул, он даже слегка улыбнулся. — Рад видеть вас, сэр!

— О, привет! — ответил Доктор.

— Мне нужно несколько минут вашего времени, — сказал Майкрофт, взял Доктора под руку и отвел в сторону. Прищурившись, Шерлок проводил их взглядом.

— Эми и Рори симпатичные. — Джон бродил вокруг, закутавшись в одеяло. — Странные немного.

— Их вот-вот привлекут на службу во благо правительства Ее Величества, — довольным голосом произнес Шерлок.

— Тогда Мориарти тебе достанется целиком, — сказал Джон. — Стоит отправить Майкрофту открытку с благодарностью.

— Думаешь, это смутит его? Или просто доставит удовольствие?

Шерлок мог представить себе обе возможности.

— Зависит от того, насколько дурацкой будет открытка, — ответил Джон. — Ну же, давай по дороге домой заглянем на почту. — Он дернул Шерлока за руку, и тот, прежде чем высвободиться, позволил протащить себя пару футов.

— Это мой меч, — объяснял Рори полицейским, когда Шерлок с Джоном проходили мимо. — Знаете, я его потерял, когда опять стал человеком, но нашел, когда мы снова попали в Рим. Я только что вернул его, так что не хотел бы, чтобы мой меч забрали как вещественное доказательство.

— И мои наручники тоже, — добавила Эми.

— А зачем они вам? — недоверчиво спросил офицер.

— Ну, иногда Рори любит…

— Эми!

— Сколько котят будет именно слишком много? — спросил Шерлок, когда они отошли за предел слышимости. Он склонялся к двум, но Джон, вероятно, был более опытен в вопросах открыток.

— Пять, — уверенно ответил Джон.

— Отлично. Нам нужна открытка с пятью котятами для моего любимого брата.

Солнце опускалось за горизонт, Мориарти был в руках закона, а Доктор со спутниками крепко впутались в разномастные неприятности. Джона не сожрали пираньи. Неплохое начало вечера, решил Шерлок.


End file.
